1. Field
The example embodiments relate generally to a method of developing a substrate, and an apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, the example embodiments relate to a method of developing a substrate by supplying a developing solution onto the substrate, and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor or flat panel display processing technology, circuit patterns may be formed on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer and a glass substrate by a photolithography process.
The photolithography technique may include a coating process for supplying a photoresist composition onto a substrate to form a photoresist film on the substrate, a baking process for hardening the photoresist film, an exposure process for transcribing circuit patterns of a mask onto the photoresist film, and a developing process for forming circuit patterns on the substrate using a developing solution.
Generally, an apparatus for performing the developing process may include a spin chuck to support a substrate, which is subjected to an exposure process, and a nozzle to supply a developing solution onto the substrate. The nozzle has a length longer than the diameter of the substrate and is movably disposed above the support. That is, the nozzle may supply the developing solution onto the substrate while moving in a direction parallel to an upper surface of the substrate. An example of the developing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,894.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,894, a washing tank is disposed on one side of the substrate supported by the spin chuck to wash the nozzle, and the nozzle supplies the developing solution onto the substrate while moving from the washing tank toward another side of the substrate in a direction parallel to the upper surface of the substrate. However, while the nozzle is returned to the washing tank, the developing solution drips from the nozzle onto the substrate, and developing defects or line width defects may thus occur.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, while returning the nozzle to the washing tank, the developing solution may be supplied onto the substrate. In such a case, the developing solution may be adhered to a lower portion of the nozzle while moving the nozzle to the another side of the substrate. The developing solution adhered to the nozzle may be transferred onto the substrate, and developing defects or line width defects may thus occur.
Further, while moving the nozzle to the another side of the substrate, the developing solution may not be supplied. In such a case, the time required to perform a developing process may be increased.